DE 3721689 A1 describes a cutlery tray that is formed by a flat basket-like framework having the base dimensions of a dish rack and is extendably supported within the washing tub of the dishwasher.
Such a cutlery tray may limit the space available for the placement of dishware in the dish rack located immediately therebelow. Due to the lack of vertical space, it may not be possible to place, for example, larger glasses in this rack.
Prior attempts to solve this problem have included providing cutlery trays that are formed by several sections removably disposed within a frame. However, this approach has the disadvantage that the space available for cutlery to be washed is reduced when individual sections are removed. This also reduces the ease-of-use, and sections that have been removed may be lost.
Documents DE 43 09 915 A1, DE 199 35 312 A1 and US 2005/0241682 A1 describe cutlery trays including inserts which are displaceable in the direction of withdrawal.